


Tear

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiFrodo has feelings for Sam, but Sam shows no sign of having feelings for him. This is some of Frodo's thoughts.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all things in Middle Earth. Although I have made my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R.Tolkien's Middle Earth.

*Frodo's Thoughts*

'I can't belive it.'  
'I've really gone and done it this time.' 'Fallen in love with the wrong sort of person.' 'Samwise Gamgee.'

'What am I to do?'  
A tear fell from his left eye, as he stared into nothingness. The other three hobbits were fast asleep. Frodo lay awake, not being able to sleep.

'He's a strong hobbit, why should he show any emotions?' 'Why should he have any feelings for me?' 'Sam wouldn't love me. He couldn't love me.' 'It's just not possible.'

Feeling so tired and depressed, Frodo closed his eyes. Suddenly he was falling.  
Falling into a blackness he'd never experienced before. He was falling slowly, as if a great weight pulled him down.

'I closed my eyes and now I see darkness. Everything around me has dissappeared.' 'No music, sound or anything.'  
'Where has everything gone?'  
And then, out of the darkness, Sam was there.

'Sam? Oh Sam! You came to save me!'  
Frodo suddenly awoke to reality, without Sam. 'I wish I could have slept forever, having that dream.' 'Go to sleep and never wake up without Sam again.'

'I'm so tired.'  
'Tired from lack of sleep.'  
'Tired of everything.'  
Frodo sat up and looked at Sam, laying with his eyes closed, next to him.

'Just look at him... he's so wonderful.' 'He's the perfect hobbit.'  
'No wonder every lass in the Shire wants him.' 'But I love him more than any Shire lass ever could.'

'I just hope that he feels the same way...' Frodo lay down again.  
'Maybe someday I'll tell him...'  
'Someday...'

A single tear ran down his cheek, as Frodo closed his eyes once more.

THE END....for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unoticable to Frodo, Sam does have feelings for his master. He just doesn't know how to express it. This is his thoughts.

*Sam's Thoughts*

'Why? How?'  
'There's two questions I'd like answered.' 'Firstly, why him? Why Frodo? Why not Rose?' 'Why do I have to fall for him?'

'It's just not right.'  
'Secondly, how am I going to tell him how I feel?' 'I just don't rightly know.'

The other two hobbits were fast asleep. Sam lay awake, but his eyes were closed, so Frodo thought he was sleeping. He somehow knew that Frodo wasn't sleeping.

He wasn't able to sleep himself.  
When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Frodo's smiling face. That's all he could think of.

'what'll I do now?'  
'I can't sleep nor open my eyes.'  
'How do I tell him in words?'  
'When words can't express nothin' of this sort.'

'Why, I'd pick Frodo over any hobbit lass in the Shire.' 'Even Rose Cotton.'  
'If only he knew...'  
'If only I could put the right words together...'

'An' say it to his beautiful face.'  
'Those eyes... those cyrstal blue eyes.' 'So beautiful... so... so wonderful.'  
'If only I could look into those eyes and say how I feel.'

Sam turned over, away from Frodo and opened his eyes. 'It's hopeless.'  
'My mind goes blank when I try to think of something to say.' 'I've never been good at words 'n' all that.'

'Couldn't put together a propper sentence if I tried.' 'Oh, what I would rightly do now for one second to look at him.' 'But how?'  
'When?'

'When should I say something?'  
'We've got to be alone, thats for sure.' 'An' nothing too short of private.'  
'Maybe tomorrow I'll find a time when hes alone.'

'An' then I'll gather my wits and tell him.' 'I just hope he feels the same way about me.' 'What of he doesn't?'  
'What if he...'

'Oh no. There you go again Sam Gamgee.' 'Thinking badly is not good for the mind.' 'Thats what my Gaffer used to say.'  
'Well, I'm not giving up just yet.'

'Tomorrow, I'll tell him.'  
'An' thats a promise I'll make to myself.' 'Tell Frodo that I love him.'  
'I'll say exactly that.'

Sam closed his eyes and turned over, facing Frodo. A few seconds later, he heard Frodo move slightly in his bed, next to him. 'Time to get some sleep now, if I can.' Just before Sam went to sleep, a single tear ran down his cheek.

THE END.....for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Sam, with a bit of helpful advice from Merry, find out eachothers feelings.

*Frodo's Thoughts*

'I can't belive it.'  
'I've really gone and done it this time.' 'Fallen in love with the wrong sort of person.' 'Samwise Gamgee.'

* * *

*Sam's Thoughts*

'Why? How?'  
'There's two questions I'd like answered.' 'Firstly, why him? Why Frodo? Why not Rose?' 'Why do I have to fall for him?'

'It's just not right.'  
'Secondly, how am I going to tell him how I feel?' 'I just don't rightly know.'

* * *

When the Hobbits awoke the next morning, Merry and Pippin were in the brightest of moods. Frodo and Sam however, were not, as they both suffered from lack of sleep. Merry noticed the tiredness of the two hobbits and became concerned. Before they continued journeying, Sam cooked them a hearty first breakfast. While they were walking, Merry lingered with Sam, who was miles behind Frodo. Merry decided to inquire.

"Sam, you look tired. Didn't you get much sleep last night?" he asked concerned. Sam looked at Merry with tired eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm not tired Merry." He paused and looked at the ground. "I... I just can't keep up with Mr. Frodo. That's all." Merry eyed at him doubtfully. "You're hiding something Sam." he said with a creased forehead. One look at Merry's stern gaze and Sam caved in.

He sighed deeply.  
"It's Mr. Frodo, Merry-" but before Sam could finish, Merry butted in. "You can't take your eyes off him Sam. I've noticed." Now it was Merry's turn to sigh. "You have feelings for him, don't you Sam?" Sam blushed. "Feelings of the wrong sort, if you take my meaning." he said. He glanced for a second at Frodo, who was way ahead, then looked at the ground again. Merry's eyes widened with delight and a small smile threatened to break loose.

Suddenly, Merry shouted out to Frodo and Pippin. "Frodo! Pippin! Sam and I are just going to have a quick bite to eat. We will -" But Pippin interupted. "Food!" he cried happily, as he raced to wards Sam and Merry. Frodo stopped, turned around, took one look at Sam, and faced the opposite direction. Merry glared at Pippin as he came over. "Pip, why don't you accompany Frodo?" Pippin made a sad face. "But I'm hungry!" he complained. Merry glared at him even more. "Frodo's waiting for you Pip!" he said between gritted teeth.

With that, Pippin went over to Frodo and they continued walking. "Now." said Merry, looking at Sam, who was staring at Frodo. Merry waved an arm in front of Sam's face. "Yoo-hoo!" he said in a high voice. Sam shook his head. "Sorry, what did you say?" "Never mind." Merry replied grumpily.  
Then he added;  
"Look, I'll arrange for me and Pip to go off somewhere, leaving you and Frodo alone, and -" "I think not Merry. I won't rightly know what to say to him." Sam interupted.

Merry thought about it for a moment.  
"Sam, all you have to do is tell him how you feel." he sighed. "Straight from the heart, is where it ought to come from." he added a moment later. Sam's hope rose. "But of course," he said, as if to himself. "That should work." and he smiled. Then, he stood up. "Right you are Merry! That I will do.". "Thats the spirit Sam." Merry replied in a cheerful voice.

"Here's what I'll do Sam." and Merry paused to think for a moment. "I'll call Pippin over, so he can have some food. Meanwhile, you go after Frodo." Sam nodded positively, unsure if it will work or not, but he had to try something. "Right, he we go. Remember Sam; from the heart." and Sam nodded 'yes' again. Then, Merry turned around and called Pippin over. "Pippin, do you want some food?" he asked. Pippin stopped, turned around and raced over to Merry. "But you said I couldn't have any." he replied, an unhappy facial expression.

Merry smiled a cheeky smile. "Well, I've changed my mine Pip." Pippin grinned happily. "Sam, why don't you go and ask if Frodo wants to eat?" Merry winked at him. "Go for it." he whispered.  
Sam started walking towards Frodo, feeling rather confident now. "Mr. Frodo, sir, would you like anything to eat?" he asked, keeping his sentences in control. Frodo turned around once more and was surprised to see Sam. "No thankyou Sam." He turned away again. Sam felt rejected, until another sentence came out before he could think.

"Listen Mr. Frodo, I know things have been rather, well, uneasy between us lately and..." Sam paused, as Frodo turned around to face him. Sam's chatter had sparked an interest in Frodo. He continued now. "I just want it to stop, thats all." Sam lowered his voice, as if someone could hear him. "I want things to be as they used to be in the Shire Mr. Frodo, bewteen us, if you follow me." Frodo was stunned at Sam's sentences. 'Where'd he get that from?' Frodo asked himself.

"Alright." Frodo finally spoke, which was heavenly music to Sam's ears and heart. "I'm sorry Sam. I'll stop." a small smile appeared for a moment, then went away as quick as it came. Frodo looked at the ground, feeling inward embarassment. "It's just that..." Sam, finishing his unexpected outburst, and hearing his masters voice again, blushed deeply. "Mr. Frodo, I've been meaning to tell you something." Frodo looked up at Sam, interested again. "For a while now I've been acting a little bit strange." "I don't know why, but..." and his voice began to trail off.

Frodo, for the first time in ages, really smiled at Sam, sounding and looking so silly. He knew it wasn't at all like Sam to do that. Then, amongst his mumbling, Frodo heard a word. That word opened Frodo's heart to Sam. Love. That was what he'd said.  
Sam's mumblings suddenly stopped, as Frodo looked at him with shining eyes. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked, worried that he'd said or done something wrong. "Oh Sam! Do you really feel that way about me?" he asked shyly.

Sam was puzzled for a minute. Then he tried to think back about what he'd mumbled about. 'Oh no. What have I done?' he thought to himself, as he realised what he had said. "Mr. Frodo I..." but he just couldn't say that he didn't. It was true. Love. Frodo was smiling more then ever now, with blue diamonds in his eyes. Sam's mind gave into his heart. He couldn't fight it anymore. He could hide it no longer. He admitted it. "It's true Mr. Frodo." and he started sobbing. "I'll go back to the Shire now, because I know it's wrong." and he started walking away from Frodo. Not very far away, Merry looked on and shook his head in dispair. Pippin didn't watch, as he was too busy eating his third breakfast already.

Frodo's face fell. "Sam, I don't want you to go." his voice pleaded. Sam immediatly stopped, turned around and walked back to Frodo. "You mean, you want me here with you?" he asked, uncertain of this. Frodo smiled and answered; "Of course I do." and he hugged Sam. Sam was taken by surprise, but he felt happier when he held Frodo in his arms. When they parted, Sam asked him; "Mr. Frodo, do you feel, well, that is, um..." and he began to mumble again. Frodo knew what he was trying to ask. "Yes Sam, I do." Then his courage grew and he said those words, that Sam had been longing to hear. "I love you Sam, and more then any Shire lass ever could!"

Sam was shocked at what he had just told him. 'He loves me?' thought Sam. Then, a giant smile spread across Sam's face. "I love you too." They hugged once more. That one hug meant so much more then just friends. Both of them knew it too. When apart again, they came a face to face with each other. Frodo leaned in further, wanting to look deep into Sam's earth coloured eyes. Sam saw the beautiful blue sky in Frodo's eyes. Then, he also moved in, looking even deeper, he saw sparkling crystal.

Suddenly, without quite knowing how, their lips joined together, along with their hands. It was a brief, but magical kiss, mixed with much love and longing. Their hands broke apart, as did they, but only for a moment. The two Hobbits walked hand in hand, to some trees nearby. Hidden from the world, they showed their love for one another passionatly. Of course, you would think that Merry was watching them, but at this point, he wasn't. He and Pippin were busy doing a similar thing, although it had been going on between them for years.

Later that night, sitting around the campfire, Merry announced the news of him and Pippin. Frodo was surprised very little. As for Sam, well, he had no idea. Mind you, he'd never been to Buckland, nor Tuckborough. Then, to Sam's embarassment, Frodo told about what had happened between him and Sam that day. Merry winked quickly at Sam, who saw it and blushed, as he stared into the flames of the fire.

So the next day, four Hobbits, each individual loved and cared for by another, went forward. The Prancing Pony was not too far away....

**THE END.**


End file.
